ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Snowfall
Usagi, also known as Bunny on occasion, is a new transfer student at Balamb with hopes of one day becoming SeeD and living her dream life. She's often found in lolita fashion when not in uniform, typically classic with hints of gothic, but occasionally casual lolita is worn on the weekends. She's typically wearing a lot of makeup, despite advising others to not paint themselves so heavily. False lashes, heavy foundation and blush, and circle lenses, are the norm. She can typically be found hanging around the dorm area, loitering around in the lobby, or around the stage area of the quad. On rare occasions, she goes to the secret spot in the training center. "If you want something, go get it! Otherwise you don't want it bad enough." "Well it's not like we have a choice, right?" Personality Generally cheerful and polite. Can be snobby, but mostly keeps it to herself. Very determined, has an almost iron will. Can appear very ditzy, but isn't actually stupid. But she's not a genius either. She's also somewhat OCD about some things, and has a mild obsession with guns (shotguns, in particular) that isn't apparent on the surface. Nervous around strangers. Strives very hard to do things well and correct, so is crushed when she screws up. Character History She's a new transfer student from Galbadia Garden. She was born and raised in Deling City from a fairly well off family (As in, somewhat rich). Her main dream is to travel. Travel everywhere, see everything, explore. She's not content with a boring life. In fact, she'd be travelling the world right now if it weren't for her parents forbidding her to be a freeloader on their bank accounts. And what occupation sends you all over the world and generally puts you in a favorable position for employment if you do well? SeeD of course. Suspicious Admirer (Personal Mission) After a friend of hers found a boyfriend, and her other friend had a crush in pursuit, Usagi started to get jealous of them. Apparently something... Sinister, felt this. After a while, she'd started getting texts from an alleged secret admirer. He even sent her a picture, and he was the type of guy Usagi found attractive. She'd entertained starting a relationship with this guy, but the thing is, is she's not interested in relationships via texts, as well as not being willing to start a relationship with someone she barely knows. They set a date and place to meet, but she was getting bad vibes from this guy. She put up a notice on the mission board looking for bodyguards. Aaaaand people volunteered of course. It's later found out that the admirer, Geist, changed the meeting location to the Tomb of the Lost King. Fishy, no? They wander around and almost get lost before they hear awful singing from somewhere to the west (which made him easy to find). Geist made most of his motives clear that he meant business with Usagi, and was displeased with the fact that she brought along help. After some of Geist taking things too far, fighting broke out... And her Charmed Usagi, forcing her to turn on her friends. Usa always said she'd shoot Lumi one of these days. Neither of them realized how right she was. Eventually they came out victorious, and Usagi is glad to be rid of her stalker... Now to keep it that way. Description Usagi is thin and fairly lightweight (aside from all the layers of clothing she wears). She's not terribly strong, but has a somewhat good amount of endurance, coupled with her iron will she's able to push her limits fairly easily in that category. She's more or less spaztic about her magic use, preferring to use it as a last result, or to augment her abilities/dampen the abilities of others. Her actual skill with a gun is yet to be tested, though she is fairly confident. How to contact Usagi's got her phone on her at all times and thus can be texted and called. She also has emails forwarded to her phone, to reply to similar to text messaging. Usagi also has a twitter account ((As in, an IC twitter)) which can be followed at UsagiSnowBunny. Relationships Donnelly- Her first friend at Balamb. They're pretty much BFFs by now, sharing membership of their very own Rose Society (along with Lumi, too, of course) as well as other interests in fashion and possibly gossipping about men. Lumi - An old acquantence from Galbadia Garden, they've quickly become a dynamic duo. Usagi thinks of Lumi as the sidekick, despite typically being the one following behind Lumi whenever they go places. Usagi likes to help Lumi with I. Magic, and Lumi has promised to help Usagi with Restorative Magic. Usagi typically has Lumi stay over at her dorm room. Takumi - Now one of Usagi's BFFs, Usagi claims she'll get pissed at him if and when he gets himself hurt. Unluckily for Usagi, he seems to get himself hurt quite often. Learah - Usagi has recently resolved to become Learah's friend, no matter the cost. I mean, Learah is pretty much friendless and cold. Usagi thinks that by becoming BFFs with her, she'll turn into a happy, healthy human being. This was prompted by a Combat Tactics class assignment, but has become somewhat personal. Cody - Recently Cody got wind of Usagi having a crush on him (perpetuated by Lumi, and also by Takumi now). Cody confronted her on it, stating that he had no intention of allowing anything to happen between them, which is when she stated that she wasn't even looking for a relationship with him..... Yet. The fact that he had a hand in helping save her from Geist in her recent personal mission just increases her interest in him. She's patiently waiting for him to change his mind. Theme Song thumb|left|306px|Palovana - Inner Fire - Inner Strength thumb|left|300px|Arkona - Na Moey Zemle (In My Land) thumb|left|300px|Battle with Geist Category:Students Category:Student